


Drunk

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin both pretend to get drunk without the other knowing that they're pretending and they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

  
**-Bevs tonight?**

Michael smiled at his phone as the text popped up, already feeling excited. It was Gavin, inviting him to go out, as he often did on Friday nights. It'd been a while since they were able to hang properly, other plans or crappy weather getting in the way. But it was a lovely, hot day, no foreseen rain and no previous engagements.

_-Totally. Let's go to the bar near my house, you can crash with me._

Michael responded, silently telling his heart to settle down. He had a plan for tonight, and that text was the first step. He'd been pining after Gavin for months now, the two growing steadily closer but in a platonic way. Michael was a bit tired of it, but being the sort of man he was, he couldn't imagine coming clean and asking Gav out properly. So he'd get drunk, or at least pretend to. He'd be drunk, and Gavin always got hammered so he wouldn't even have to worry, and then he'd kiss him when they got back to his house, gauge his reaction.

If the man was disgusted, Michael could apologize in the morning and make up some dumb excuse, and nurse his wounded heart for the rest of the day. Or Gavin could roll with it, and something magical would come of it. Michael was expecting the former, but even with that hanging over his head he knew he had to do something soon. Keeping it in was getting to him.

Unbeknownst to him, Gavin had a very similar thought process for the night. He too, had been feeling a bit more than friendly towards Michael lately, and he thought perhaps the older man felt the same. Gavin was insecure and shy, so he already did most of his flirting while blitzed, why not try the same with Michael? If he rejected him, Gavin could drink away the pain, maybe even get lucky enough to wipe the memory away. But he'd give it a go, either way. Because the aching feeling he got whenever he saw the curly-haired man had to stop tonight, no matter what.

They met up at the bar around 10 pm, both dressed casually and acting completely normal. Michael ordered their first round, the men going up individually to get refills. They would quietly ask for non-alcoholic beers in pint glasses, both men downing glasses full, acting silly and rowdy, trying their best to appear as drunk as they should be. 1 am came around soon, and both boys left for Michael's house, having only had one real beer each, but tottering like children down the roads, giggling nervously and hanging on each other, each man quietly relishing the feel of being so close.

As they got into Michael's apartment, Gavin immediately kicked his shoes off and plopped on the couch with a sigh. "Michaelll." he cooed the man's name in his own special way, making grabby hands at him like a child. "Cuddle with me." he said blatantly, smiling innocently. Michael laughed, not daring to miss the opportunity. "'M not Barbara or Kerry, isn't it weird with me?" he asked softly, sitting down next to Gavin and letting the man pull him close, awkwardly snuggling together. "Nah, you're my boy, it's totally fine. It'd be weird if you were like, Jack. Or Burnie." they both giggled at the imagery and snuggled closer.

They sat like that for a little while, Gavin eventually strumming up something dumb for them to talk about, mostly as an excuse to face Michael. "I mean, I guess it's good or wh-" Michael's sentence was cut off as Gavin took his chance, kissing him heatedly. The auburn-haired man froze in confusion, and the Brit, mistaking it for rejection, pulled away. "'M sorry, so sorry, I shouldn't have-" Gavin immediately started in with the apologies, but was unable to finish before Michael's lips were back on his, the man's kiss much more frantic.

Gavin returned it, pulling Michael onto his lap to get a better position, both men heatedly kissing and excitedly exploring each other's bodies with their hands as they did. They pulled away for short moments at a time, only to catch their breath before heading back into it. It wasn't long until clothes were getting pulled off, and Michael was dragging Gavin to the bedroom eagerly.

Gavin locked the door behind him, and their evening continued well into the morning. Michael would be getting a noise complaint in a few days, but that was the last thing on his mind as he and Gavin had sex like wild teenagers, both continuing until they were absolutely spent, passing out in bed naked together. They were rudely awaken around 10 when Michael's alarm clock went off, the man had never turned it off the day before, far too preoccupied with a certain Brit.

Both men went to turn it off, eyes barely open but jolting awake when they accidentally touched hands. They sat up in bed almost simultaneously, eyeing the other up. One of the plus sides of not actually being drunk is that they both remembered the night before, though they didn't know how much the other could recall.

"Michael""Gavin" they said in unison, laughing nervously as they each motioned for the other to continue. Gavin ended up going first. "Michael. I ehm, I don't know how much you remember but ah... I just want to say I don't regret whatever we did last night." The auburn-haired man's heart was fluttering, a wave of relief crashing over him. He'd expected something much worse to leave the other's mouth.

"I remember it all, Gav. And I don't regret any of it either." Michael said, smiling shyly. Gavin relaxed visibly, smiling back. "So... we have the day off, you got any plans?" the Brit asked coyly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Michael chuckled, flopping back down onto the bed. "Yeah, I'm gonna sleep for a few more hours. Then get up, have some food, maybe get soaped up with a saucy Brit in the shower. We'll play it by ear." Gavin smiled widely, laying back down and pulling Michael closer, snuggling him. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
